


Can't Forgive

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly tells Quincy about her time on Ruskov's ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Forgive

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: This has been aching to come out of my head and be written. Unbeated

The last two weeks had been such a whirlwind and Quincy kept pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He had gotten his family back thanks to Captain Chandler and the seal team that had been sent to rescue him, and the cure for the most deadly virus to ever plague humanity had been created.

The Nathan James was currently on its way back to America and Quincy knew he needed to talk with Kelly, she'd been withdrawing from him more and more, he knew it had to be from the month she and Ava had spent as captives on Ruskov's ship.

He knew she was angry with him and he didn't blame her, he hated himself for sending her to his friends in Russia as the virus had begun to spread around the world, Sergei had promised he would get them out but Ruskov had found out and taken them captive as leverage against him.

Quincy knocked on his cabin door not wanting to startle Kelly and she opened, "Thought you'd be in the lab with Rachel."

"I wanted to talk with you more." Quincy said honestly and shut the door behind him.

He took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Kelly, I thought Sergei would keep you safe, I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness…"

"You don't." She spat out, "You have no idea what that creep put us through."

"No I can't begin….." Kelly's brown eyes blazed with anger.

"We were kept in the brig for two weeks before he let us out, he told me to always do everything he said or not only would he give me to his men but Ava as well."

Quincy felt anger building in him, what he would give to have been able to kill Ruskov.

"Every day when he'd go on his rounds he'd make me walk with him so he could show of his new pet as he called me, he'd put his hand on my lower back, and when we were sitting down anywhere he'd run his hand along my leg or squeeze my shoulder."

She took a deep breath, "As long as he left Ava alone I did whatever was demanded of me."

Quincy felt himself go cold as the question he'd been wondering about presented itself, "Did he….?"

Tears slid down Kelly's face, "He made me share his bed, he liked when I wore his uniform top and nothing else, he always gave me privacy to change he said it was his attempt at being honorable. He liked to hold me close as he slept and I would've given anything to be able to kill him but I couldn't. He was the only thing standing between Ava and I being at the mercy of the crew."

Quincy stepped closer but Kelly shoved him away, "Then two days before we were rescued he did try to force himself on me but thankfully one of his crew members came to the door and drew his attention to the repairs that had been going on had been completed and he went off to try to find the Nathan James again."

They both stood there tears streaming down their faces, the chasm between them was so wide.

"I can't forgive you Quincy, never."

She pushed past him and left the room, he made no attempt to go after her.

Even now Ruskov was still destroying their lives.


End file.
